1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to a cable reel which is useful in particular for storing a monospirally-wound power cable.
2. Description of Related Art.
Large diameter power cables typically have a diameter of 21/2 inches and a length exceeding 2,000 ft.
Conventional cable reels for storing such a power cable are formed of a hub having first and second sets of spokes extending radially from the hub, with the first set spaced in the axial direction of the hub from the second set so as to accommodate the power cable between the first and second sets.
As viewed axially of the hub, the spokes of the first set coincide with those of the second set. Consequently, in order to accommodate between the spokes of the first and second sets any splice which may be present in the cable, the spacing of the first set from the second set, axially of the hub, is made larger than the diameter of the cable and also slightly larger than the anticipated diameter of the cable splice.
This, however, has the disadvantage that when the cable is wound on the reel, the successive turns of the cable can become off-set from one another, in the axial direction of the hub, with the result that the cable exerts lateral loads on the spokes of the reel. It is therefore necessary, in order to counteract such lateral loading of the spokes, to provide the spokes with a heavier, stronger structure than would otherwise be required.